A Facebook Which Kuroko Plays!
by Nining-san
Summary: Inilah cerita seorang Kuroko Tetsuya dengan akun facebook barunya karena kejadian dimana dirinya melihat kakak kelasnya tertawa sendiri di layar handphone. Apa yang terjadi di dunia facebook, ya? (Mentioned of Gaptek!Kuroko, hints of ahounen-ai, ooc and other! Ch. 01 : When I Know Facebook!)
1. when I know FACEBOOK!

**Title :** A Facebook which Kuroko Plays

 **Rated :** T untuk bahasa dan kedipan maut Reo- _nee_ ;3 (?)

 **Disclaimer :** Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki, Story © Nining-san. Selebihnya, situs yang disebutkan di fic ini milik pembuatnya masing-masing XD

 **Warning :** hints of Shounen-ai, semi-gaptek!Kuroko in this chapter, OOC, AU!, u-name yang bikin sakit mata, dark-humor(?), Typo's, facebook-mode, bahasa nonbaku, dsb.

 **Disarankan untuk tidak membacanya apabila jantung anda lemah atau tidak kuat akan isinya XD**

 **Happy reading, minna!**

***chapter 01 : When I Know Facebook***

Kuroko Tetsuya adalah murid kelas 1-B di SMA Seirin yang namanya pernah melejit karena kemenangan SMA Seirin di Winter Cup beberapa bulan yang lalu. Di semester dua ini, Kuroko selalu menyempatkan diri untuk membaca. Bahkan, ketika istirahat latihan basket pun, dia sempat-sempatnya membaca buku.

Sebenarnya, Kuroko rajin membaca buku bukan tanpa alasan. Belakangan ini, nilai Kuroko kebanyakan jelek, menurutnya. Padahal, menurut teman-temannya, nilai Kuroko terbilang bagus meskipun terhalangi oleh latihan dan turnamen basket. Hanya Kuroko dan Tuhan-lah yang tahu.

Suatu hari, ketika istirahat sekolah, Kuroko tengah membaca sebuah buku pelajaran. Ketika sedang asyik membaca, dia mendengar kakak kelasnya yang bernama Koganei Shinji, tengah cekikikan sembari menatap layar ponsel miliknya.

" _Senpai_ sedang apa?" tanya Kuroko agak penasaran.

"Ehehe~ Anu.. Aku sedang membuka facebook," jawab Koganei sembari terkekeh pelan. Senyum kucing yang khas pun, terukir di wajahnya.

Tunggu..

"..facebook?" Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya. Siapa yang tidak menyangka bahwa Kuroko itu agak.. _Gaptek_?

Yah, hanya teman masa SMP-nya yang tahu hal itu. Selebihnya, tidak ada yang tahu kalau Kuroko itu agak Gaptek.

"Iya. Tolong, jangan beritahu Riko tentang ini, oke?" Kuroko hanya dapat mengangguk, meskipun penasaran juga. Seperti apa sih, facebookitu.

Ketika Koganei tengah bermain facebook, sesekali Kuroko mengintip. Dia bertanya-tanya, kenapa tidak ada warna lain selain warna biru di tampilan facebook itu. Kagami yang melihatnya, hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala. Kagami pikir, Kuroko penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan kakak kelasnya.

"Hoi, Kuroko! Kemari!" seru Kagami sembari melambaikan tangannya. Kuroko yang melihatnya, hanya mampu mendesah kecewa saja. Pasalnya, dia ingin tahu seperti apa facebookitu.

Kuroko pun pamit pada Koganei, membawa buku lalu berjalan kearah Kagami. Sedangkan, sang pelaku yang memanggil namanya tadi, malah melihat kearah lain sembari sesekali mendecak kesal.

"Kemana sih, Kuroko? Aku menunggunya dari tadi," decaknya kesal.

"Aku disini, Kagami- _kun,_ " Kuroko tahu-tahu sudah ada di depan sang pemuda bersurai merah tua itu. Kagami otomatis terkejut bukan main. Kuroko datangnya tiba-tiba, sih.

"Kau ini, mengagetkanku saja! Ayo makan di taman." Kuroko hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan bersama Kagami menuju taman sekolah.

Setibanya disana, Kagami membagi makanan yang dia bawa kepada Kuroko. Makanan yang dia bawa hanya _sandwich_ berukuran besar yang dia beli di kantin sekolah.

Kagami pun memakan _sandwich_ miliknya dengan lahap, sedangkan Kuroko hanya menatapnya datar. Dia masih kepikiran dengan facebook yang sempat dia lihat lewat ponsel kakak kelasnya.

" _Ano.._ Kagami- _kun_. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Kuroko yang disambut oleh alis Kagami naik sebelah, sementara mulutnya masih asyik mengunyah _sandwich_ miliknya.

Kuroko agak ragu juga. Dia takut kalau Kagami pasti akan menertawakannya karena betapa gapteknya Kuroko itu. Namun, dia membuang perasaan itu dan memberanikan diri.

"Facebookitu apa?"

Kagami tersedak air minumnya karena saat bertanya hal itu, Kagami tengah meminum air minumnya. Dia menatap Kuroko tak percaya. Teman sekelasnya ini, yang lebih pintar darinya, menanyakan hal seperti itu? Apa maksudnya?!

"Kau.. Tidak tahu apa itu Facebook?" tanya Kagami. Kuroko hanya mengangguk. Tidak pernah sekalipun Kuroko berbohong, kecuali saat dia telat dan berkata bahwa dirinya tidak terlambat padahal, saat itu, dia memanfaatkan hawa keberadaannya. Selebihnya, dia tidak pernah berbohong.

Kagami hanya dapat menepuk jidatnya sendiri, merutuki nasib memiliki teman yang pintar, jujur, memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis namun gaptek ini.

Kagami pun menepuk bahu Kuroko, menatap iba kepada Kuroko. Mungkin, dia menyangka bahwa Kuroko tidak pernah dibolehkan memainkan alat elektronik seperti ponsel. Padahal, Kuroko saja yang tidak pernah mau memainkan alat elektronik bila tak diperlukan. Contoh anak yang baik.

"Facebookitu semacam aplikasi yang mampu menghubungkan kita pada teman atau orang asing yang berada di luar sana," jelas Kagami. Dia pun mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu menunjukkan aplikasi _facebook_ padanya. Disana tertera kolom e-maildan password.

"E-maildan Passwordperlu diisi untuk bisa masuk ke _facebook_. Kalau kau tidak punya, nanti kita akan bikin di warnet sebelah rumahku," sambungnya. Kuroko hanya mengangguk, seakan-akan mengerti.

Kuroko melihat Kagami yang tengah mengetik e-maildan password. Kalau masalah privasi email dan password sih, Kuroko paham. Makanya, Kagami sedikit menutupi layar ponselnya dengan tangannya sendiri, takut kelihatan Kuroko.

"Nah, seperti inilah rupa facebook, " ucap Kagami sembari memperlihatkan beranda facebookmiliknya.

"Ini untuk menulis status. Bisa saja berupa curhatan, atau apapun yang ingin kau tulis," jelas Kagami. Dia pun memberi contoh dengan menulis status asal disitu lalu mengirimnya.

Setelah itu, jam istirahat pun, mereka habiskan dengan penjelasan tentang facebook. Agak susah juga untuk mengajarkan sesuatu kepada orang gaptek macam Kuroko. Terkadang, Kuroko bertanya ini-itu jika Kagami kurang jelas dalam hal menjelaskan facebook.

Kita _skip_ saja tentang hal ini.

Saat bel pulang berdentang, semua murid SMA Seirin pun keluar dari kelas masing-masing. Untung, hari ini tidak ada jadwal latihan. Sehingga, Kuroko pun menagih janji pada Kagami untuk membawanya pergi ke warnet. Alasannya? Untuk membuatkan Kuroko facebook.

"Kagami- _kun_ , ayo kita ke warnet," ajak Kuroko saat berada di samping bangku Kagami. Pemuda dengan alis bercabang itu hanya bergumam 'iya tunggu' sembari memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tasnya.

" _Yoshaa!_ Kita pergi sekarang," seru Kagami lalu menggandeng Kuroko menuju warnet.

Sesampainya di sana, Kuroko dan Kagami pun memilih untuk memakai paket satu jam di bilik paling ujung. Karena, ya, bilik yang kosong hanya itu saja. Maka, bukan maksud Kagami untuk _mojok_ bersama Kuroko.

Ketika membuka browser, Kagami pun menjelaskan kembali. Kali ini, tentang cara membuat facebook. Kuroko kembali bertanya ini-itu, tentang kenapa dia harus ke situs Yahoo terlebih dahulu, kenapa harus menggunakan nama asli dulu hingga yang lainnya. Untung saja, pengguna bilik lainnya sedang bermain _game online_ dengan _headspeaker_ yang terpasang di telinga masing-masing. Sehingga, tidak terganggu dengan bisingnya Kagami-Kuroko di bilik paling ujung.

"Nah, facebookmu sudah jadi! Kau bisa bermain facebook sekarang," ujar Kagami setelah 30 menit menjelaskan ini-itu pada Kuroko.

"Akhirnya. Oh iya, nama facebook Kagami- _kun_ apa?" Kuroko bertanya, kali ini tentang nama facebook milik Kagami. Yang ditanya langsung mengetikan nama facebooknya di kolom ' _Search'._

".. **Kagami SangHarimau**? Lucu juga, ya?" gumam Kuroko sembari terkekeh lalu menekan tombol _'tambahkan'_ untuk menambahkan teman pada facebook Kagami.

"Jangan lupa untuk mengeluarkannya. Apalagi, ini warnet. Nanti, facebookmu ada yang bajak," ujar Kagami memberi nasihat. Kuroko mengangguk lalu mengeluarkan facebooknya.

"Lho? Kok keluar, Kuroko?" Kagami bingung kenapa Kuroko mengeluarkan facebooknya.

"Aku mau pulang. Nanti, aku akan memainkannya di ponselku. Kebetulan, di ponselku ada aplikasi facebook," jawab Kuroko. Kagami hanya mendesah pelan lalu keluar dari warnet itu bersama Kuroko.

Pada sore hari di kediaman keluarga Kuroko, sang pemuda berwajah manis dengan surai _baby blue_ -nya itu, tengah memegang ponselnya. Dia masih berkutat dengan ponselnya, lebih tepatnya sedang memainkan facebook barunya.

Dia cukup terkekeh juga, melihat _u-name_ milik teman-temannya yang lucu semua. Seperti contohnya, **Aomine TidakGelap-tapiSexy, Kise PangeranTampan, Momoi Satsukirei, Furihata GakTakutcumanGugup** dan lainnya. Dia hanya meng- _add_ orang yang dia kenal karena menurut sepupunya yang kini ada di kota seberang, jangan pernah meng- _add_ orang yang belum bahkan tidak dikenal karena bisa saja itu orang jahat.

Kuroko cukup lelah juga hari ini. Tadi saat di sekolah, ada ulangan Bahasa Inggris dadakan. Untung saja, tadi malam Kuroko belajar bahasa Inggris. Lalu, setelah istirahat, guru Matematikanya memberi soal maut dan menjelaskan ini-itu tanpa henti. Kagami saja dimarahi karena ketahuan hampir mau tertidur.

Karena kantuk, Kuroko pun menutup matanya lalu tertidur diatas futon nyamannya. Tidak menyadari, betapa ributnya dunia facebook saat tahu dirinya mempunyai akun facebook. Mau lihat? Chekidot!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kagami SangHarimau**

Tadi siang ke warnet. Pengen _headbang_ di tembok gara-gara ngajarin anak gaptek serba kepo -_-

 _ **Aomine TidakGelap-tapiSexy, Akashi SelaluBenardanMutlak, Koganei Koganeko and 19375 likes . 11 comments**_

 **Kise PangeranTampan**

Anak gaptek serba kepo itu siapa, ssu? 'w'

 _0 like . 45 minutes ago_

 **Aomine TidakGelap-tapiSexy**

Mungkin karma lo yang rada malas, haha~!

 _0 like . 42 minutes ago_

 **Kise PangeranTampan**

^ ciri orang nggak tahu diri.

 _Momoi Satsukirei like this . 40 minutes ago_

 **Momoi Satsukirei**

Iya ih, Dai-chan gak tahu diri -3- Ngomong-ngomong, orang yang kau maksud siapa, Kagamin?

 _0 like this . 38 minutes ago_

 **Akashi SelaluBenardanMutlak**

Siapa orangnya, Taiga? Biar aku gunting-gunting tubuhnya..

 _3 likes . 35 minutes ago_

 **Kagami SangHarimau**

Cih, dasar -w- Orang yang kumaksud itu, ya, ini - **Kuroko Tetsuya.**

Dan tolong, **Akashi**. Jangan gunting dia. Aku rela digunting daripada kau harus mengguntingnya.

 _Momoi Satsukirei like this . 32 minutes ago._

 **Momoi Satsukirei**

Hidoi, ne, Kagamin! Tetsu-kun tidak gaptek, kok! ∆

Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah meng- _acc_ akunnya! :D

 _0 like this . 30 minutes ago_

 **Aomine TidakGelap-tapiSexy**

Pada temanmu sendiri, kau seperti itu -_- Kalau Tetsu tahu, dia pasti akan mencabut jabatanmu sebagai cahayanya! XD

 _Kise PangeranTampan like this . 27 minutes ago_

 **Momoi Satsukirei**

^ modus, nih! Modus!

 _0 like this . 26 minutes ago_

 **Akashi SelaluBenardanMutlak**

Kalau yang kau maksud itu Tetsuya, tentu yang akan aku gunting dan kubunuh adalah kau, Taiga. Tunggulah dirumahmu , aku akan menjemputmu.

 _5 likes . 24 minutes ago_

 **Kagami SangHarimau**

Ya Tuhan, salahku apa? *prepare*

 _Aomine TidakGelap-tapiSexy like this . 21 minutes ago._

 **Kise PangeranTampan**

Heeeii! Tolong _add_ Kurokocchi, yaa~! w Dia baru di facebook, lho!

(+) **Kuroko Tetsuya**

 _ **Kasamatsu Yukioo, Izuki MataElang, Kiyoshi Murahsenyum, and 10374 likes . 10 comments**_

 **Kasamatsu Yukioo**

Hanya tunggu di- _acc_ si pemiliknya saja. -

 _0 like this . 30 minutes ago_

 **Izuki MataElang**

Hehehe~! Sudah ku- _acc_ kok~! dia yang meng- _add_ aku duluan.

 _0 like this . 29 minutes ago_

 **Kasamatsu Yukioo**

^ maaf bang, kagak nanya -"

 _Kise PangeranTampan like this . 27 minutes ago_

 **Izuki MataElang**

Idih~! Gak nanya pendapat situ, bang! Cuman berpendapat, _kitakore_!

 _0 like this . 26 minutes ago_

 **Moriyama SangPangeran-cinta**

Sudah ku- _add_ ~!

 **Izuki** , kuhargai pendapatmu, sayang :**

 _Kasamatsu Yukioo like this . 24 minutes ago_

 **Izuki MataElang**

...

 _0 like this . 23 minutes ago_

 **Kiyoshi Murahsenyum**

Sudah aku _acc_ , hehe. Dia yang meng- _add_ aku duluan ^^

 _0 like this . 21 minutes ago_

 **Aomine TidakGelap-tapiSexy**

Oi, _Teme_! Sejak kapan kau disuruh Tetsu untuk mempromosikan akunnya? Seharusnya aku yang mempromosikannya! Promosi-mu garing!

 _4 likes . 18 minutes ago_

 **Kise PangeranTampan**

 **Izuki** -senpai dan **Moriyama** -senpai mesra sekali, ssu~ :3

 **Aomine** : Terserah aku dong, ssu! Lagipula, kapan kau mau promosi Kurokocchi?! Akunnya masih baru, tahu! -3-

 _7 likes . 17 minutes ago_

 **Kasamatsu Yukioo**

Ish, **Izuki** dan **Moriyama** bermesraan karena saling menggombal

.. Ini lagi, **Kise** dan **Aomine** memperebutkan Kuroko -"

 _10 likes . 15 minutes ago_

.

.

.

.

Pada jam lima sore, Kuroko baru bangun tidur karena ibu tercinta yang menyuruhnya untuk mandi sore dan juga, handphone-nya yang selalu bergetar. Kuroko duduk sebentar, mengumpulkan nyawanya yang belum berkumpul sepenuhnya sembari menggisikkan matanya. Lalu, meninggalkan sang handphone tercinta hanya untuk memenuhi panggilan sang ibu.

Oh, Kuroko. Tidakkah kau sadar, bahwa keberadaanmu di facebook membuat kebahagiaan bagi orang-orang?

"Tet- _chan_ ~! Handukmu ketinggalan!" seru sang ibu ketika melihat putranya malah berjalan ke kamar mandi tanpa mengingat tentang pentingnya handuk.

" _Sumimasen, Kaa-san._ Aku masih agak mengantuk," ucap Kuroko sembari mengambil handuknya, lalu memasuki kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi, Kuroko keluar dengan handuk yang masih mencantel di bagian bawah tubuhnya lalu ke kamar untuk mengambil baju yang layak digunakan. Saat di kamar itu lah, dia baru menyadari bahwa handphone-nya menyala karena adanya pemberitahuan facebook.

Alis Kuroko terangkat saat mengecek pemberitahuan facebook. Dimulai dari dirinya yang sudah diterima permintaan pertemanannya oleh para anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ —kecuali Murasakibara, lalu Kagami yang memberi _mention_ di komentar dalam statusnya, hingga _mention_ dari Kise yang bermodus promosi. Tak hanya itu, banyak juga para _senpai_ dari SMA lain yang mengiriminya permintaan pertemanan, hingga anggota SMA lain seperti Takao, Sakurai, bahkan ada juga Haizaki.

Dia pun hanya tersenyum, lalu pergi ke ruang makan untuk makan malam.

 **SKIP!**

Saat malam hari, dia membuka facebooknya. Cukup damai, sih. Untungnya, besok libur dan dia bebas memainkan facebooknya sampai tengah malam. Dia pun meng _update_ status facebooknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Selamat malam, semuanya. Terimakasih telah menambahkan atau menerimaku di pertemanan facebook ini. ^^

 _ **Momoi Satsukirei, Aomine TidakGelap-tapiSexy, Kise PangeranTampan and 39203 likes . 18 comments**_

 **Momoi Satsukirei**

Tetsu-kun akhirnya punya facebook! w *happy*

 _Kuroko Tetsuya like this . 45 minutes ago_

 **Akashi SelaluBenardanMutlak**

Selamat datang, Tetsuya. Semoga kau betah disini. Kalau ada apa-apa, mention saja aku.

 _Kuroko Tetsuya like this . 44 minutes ago_

 **Kise PangeranTampan**

Kurokocchi~! XD Selamat datang, ssu~! *tebar confetti*

 _Kuroko Tetsuya like this . 43 minutes ago_

 **Aomine TidakGelap-tapiSexy**

 **Akashi** modus~ Hehehe.

Selamat datang, Tetsu! Semoga kau betah disini!

 _Kuroko Tetsuya like this . 41 minutes ago_

 **Akashi SelaluBenardanMutlak**

^ Daiki, tunggulah aku dan guntingku dirumahmu. Akan kuantar kau ke alam sana.

 _4 likes . 40 minutes ago_

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Momoi** : tentu saja. Lagipula, aku bosan disebut gaptek '-'

 **Akashi** : Terimakasih atas sambutan dan kebaikanmu, Akashi-kun. *bows*

 **Kise, Aomine** : Terimakasih, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun. *bows*

 _5 likes . 39 minutes ago_

 **Kagami SangHarimau**

Kau senang mendapat facebook? Selamat datang, ya. Kalau ada sesuatu yang tak kau mengerti, tanyakan saja padaku. :)

 _Kuroko Tetsuya like this . 38 minutes ago_

 **Midorima Bukantsundere-nanodayo**

Selamat datang, Kuroko. Bukan berarti aku peduli, tapi zodiakmu cukup beruntung hari ini.

 _Kuroko Tetsuya like this .36 minutes ago_

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Baiklah, **Kagami** -kun. Nanti akan kutanyakan kalau ada apa-apa.

Terima kasih atas hal tersebut, **Midorima** -kun ^^

 _10 likes . 34 minutes ago._

 **Koganei Koganeko**

Pantas kau memperhatikanku tadi siang :3 Ternyata ingin ikut buat facebook~!

 _Kuroko Tetsuya like this . 32 minutes ago_

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Iya, senpai. Maafkan aku waktu tadi. Aku hanya penasaran melihatmu cekikikan sendiri di kantin tadi.

 _12 likes . 30 minutes ago_

 **Izuki MataElang**

Iih~ Koga menyeramkan~ Cekikikan sendirian seperti kuntilanak, kitakore!

Ngomong-ngomong, selamat datang, Kuroko! :D

 _Kuroko Tetsuya like this . 29 minutes ago_

 **Hyuuga MeganeKeche**

Damare, Izuki!

Maafkan Izuki dan Koganei, dan selamat datang Kuroko. Jangan malas latihan basket seperti Kagami, oke?

 _Aida PelatihImoetz and Kuroko Tetsuya like this . 28 minutes ago_

 **Kagami SangHarimau**

Senpai jahat ... -_-

 _4 likes . 27 minutes ago_

 **Furihata GakTakutcumanGugup**

Omedetou, Kuroko-kun~! ^^ Semoga betah, ne!

 _Kuroko Tetsuya like this . 25 minutes ago_

 **Aida PelatihImoetz**

^ u-namemu..

Ngomong-ngomong, selamat datang di Facebook, Kuroko!

 _4 likes . 24 minutes ago_

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Terimakasih semuanya. ^^

 _23 likes . 22 minutes ago_

 **TBC OR DELETE?**

 **Notes :** Hallow! Nining-san here!

Ini baru chapter prolog, jadi yah.. Belum full fb-mode :D ini fic pertama nining, jadi kalau jelek, maafkanlah :''D

Singkat kata, RnR please! :D


	2. Kuroko dan Sepupunya

**Title** : A Facebook which Kuroko Plays

 **Rated** : T untuk bahasa dan kedipan maut Reo-nee ;3 (?)

 **Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki, Story © Nining-san. Selebihnya, situs yang disebutkan di fic ini milik pembuatnya masing-masing XD

 **Warning** : hints of Shounen-ai, harem!kuroko, semi-gaptek!Kuroko, OOC, AU!, u-name yang bikin sakit mata, dark-humor(?), Typo's, facebook-mode, bahasa nonbaku, dsb.

 **Disarankan untuk tidak membacanya apabila jantung anda lemah atau tidak kuat akan isinya XD**

 **Happy reading, minna!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2** : Kuroko dan Sepupunya

* * *

Sudah satu minggu lamanya, Kuroko Tetsuya menggunakan facebook. Tak hayal, banyak orang yang meng- _add_ dirinya atau memberi salam perkenalan padanya—sedangkan Kuroko tidak mengenal orang tersebut.

Ngomong-ngomong, Kuroko agak kecewa lantaran _sepupu_ nya tak kunjung mengkonfirmasi permintaan bertemannya itu.

Apa saking menyebalkannya Kuroko, sehingga _sepupu_ nya itu benci padanya? Padahal, Kuroko tidak salah apapun—kecuali membuat tim sepupunya kalah.

Ah, akan lebih baik kalau dia mengupdate status dan melihat bagaimana reaksi teman-temannya di facebook.

.

.

.

.

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Kenapa dia tak mau menerimaku? '-' Apa ada yang salah padaku?

* * *

 _ **Akashi SelaluBenardanMutlak, Aida PelatihImoetz and 38103 likes . 14 comments**_

* * *

 **Akashi SelaluBenardanMutlak**

Siapa yang kau maksud, Tetsuya?

 _0 Like . 50 minutes ago_

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Uhm.. Bukan siapa-siapa.

 _Akashi SelaluBenardanMutlak like this . 48 minutes ago_

* * *

 **Akashi SelaluBenardanMutlak**

Jangan bohong padaku. Aku tahu kau bohong.

 _Kuroko Tetsuya like this . 47 minutes ago_

* * *

 **Kise PangeranTampan**

Siapa yang tega melupakanmu, Kurokocchi!? (;Д;) SIAPA!?

 _Kuroko Tetsuya like this . 45 minutes ago_

* * *

 **Reonee-sama Mibuchi**

Siapakah dia, Tet-chan? Sungguh, dia akan menyesal kalau telah menolak makhluk kecil manis sepertimu. *kibas rambut*

 _4 likes this . 44 minutes ago_

* * *

 **Akashi SelaluBenardanMutlak**

^Bahasamu menyeramkan, Mibuchi.

 _Reonee-sama Mibuchi like this . 42 minute ago_

* * *

 **Reonee-sama Mibuchi**

Hoo~? Tenang saja, Sei-chan. Aku masih tetap cinta padamu, kok ;)

 _4 likes this . 40 minutes ago_

* * *

 **Akashi SelaluBenardanMutlak**

Mibuchi, tunggulah aku dan guntingku di rumah.

 _Reonee-sama Mibuchi like this . 38 minutes ago_

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Ano, Minna.. '-' aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya masalah antara aku dan sepupuku.

 _4 likes this . 35 minutes ago_

* * *

 **Kise PangeranTampan**

Hee~!? (´°_°`) Kurokocchi punya sepupu?!

 _Kuroko Tetsuya like this . 32 minutes ago_

* * *

 **Kagami SangHarimau**

Oi, Kuroko! Kau punya sepupu!? Kok aku baru tau?

 _Kuroko Tetsuya like this . 30 minutes ago_

* * *

 **Izuki MataElang**

^Intinya, sekomentar.

 _3 likes this . 28 minutes ago_

* * *

 **Aida PelatihImoetz**

Sekomentar sama Bakagami~

 _0 like this . 26 minutes ago_

* * *

 **Akashi SelaluBenardanMutlak**

Siapa sepupumu? **Mayuzumi Chihiro** , ya?

 _Kuroko Tetsuya like this . 25 minutes ago_

* * *

.

.

.

Kuroko yang awalnya mendiamkan handphone-nya yang selalu berbunyi—tanda adanya notifikasi, langsung membuka facebook untuk mengecek komentar. Betapa kagetnya dia, saat melihat komentar dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

Kuroko. Sepupu. Mayuzumi.

Itu benar dan mutlak, seperti u- _name_ yang digunakan Akashi saat ini. Chihiro adalah anak dari kakak ibunya. Makanya, keluarga Mayuzumi adalah saudara bagi keluarga Kuroko. Toh, ibunya bermarga Mayuzumi sedangkan ayahnya bermarga Kuroko.

"Tapi, tidak usah di- _mention_ juga orangnya." gumam Kuroko sembari mengusap dadanya. Pasalnya, dia langsung kaget dan merinding disko.

 _PLING!_

Ada notifikasi lagi. Kali ini, tentang konfirmasi pertemanan. Kuroko buru-buru membuka notifikasi itu. Dan..

.

 _ **Mayuzumi Chihiro**_ _menerima permintaan pertemanan anda. Tulis di kronologi_ _ **Mayuzumi**_ _._

 _._

Kuroko terdiam. Seketika, suasana pun hening.

 _Siapa yang telah menyadarkan sepupuku,_ kami-sama _~!?_ Pekik Kuroko gembira, tentunya dalam hati.

Akhirnya, setelah seminggu lamanya dibiarkan, dia di konfirmasi oleh sepupunya! Betapa senangnya, seperti _senpai_ yang me-notis kouhai-nya setelah berbulan-bulan memberi kode pada sang _senpai_.

Oke, itu alay. Dan Kuroko tidak se-alay itu.

Kuroko meninggalkan handphone- _chan_ di kamarnya. Lalu turun untuk menonton acara kesukaannya, acara berita sore hari, bersama sang ayah.

Tanpa tahu, bagaimana reaksi dunia mengenai fakta bahwa dirinya adalah sepupu dari seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro, pemain Rakuzan bernomor punggung 05 yang menjabat sebagai _Power Forward_ itu.

.

.

.

 **Izuki MataElang**

MENGEJUTKAN! MENGGEMPARKAN! MEMBUAT GEMPA, KITAKORE!

Seorang **Kuroko Tetsuya** adalah sepupu dari **Mayuzumi Chihiro**!

* * *

 _ **Koganeko Shinji, Hyuuga MeganeKeche, and 92710 likes . 19 comments**_

* * *

 **Momoi Satsukirei**

Whoaa~ Pantas saja mereka memiliki aura keberadaan yang sama-sama tipis '3' Ternyata sepupuan!

 _5 likes this . 57 minutes ago_

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki**

Nahahaha~ Ini menyeramkan.

 _3 likes this . 55 minutes ago_

* * *

 **Momoi Satsukirei**

^ganti u-name, kang? '3'

 _Aomine Daiki like this . 53 minutes ago_

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki**

...

 _0 like this . 52 minutes ago_

* * *

 **Koganeko Shinji**

Menyeramkan.. :''3

 _0 like this . 50 minutes ago_

* * *

 **Eikichi Nebuyaa**

Kenapa menyeramkan?

Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau dia sepupuan sama makhluk biru asal Seirin itu. '3'

 _Izuki MataElang like this . 48 minutes ago_

* * *

 **Hyuuga MeganeKeche**

Dat makhluk biru. Kau kira dia apaan, hoi, Gorila!?

Biru-biru juga primadona Seirin, tau!

 _6 likes this . 46 minutes ago_

* * *

 **Izuki MataElang**

Wah, Mayuzumi pasti takkan menyesal, sepupuan dengan primadona Seirin! XD

 _6 likes this . 44 minutes ago_

* * *

 **Kagami SangHarimau**

Aku tak menyangka..

..sejak kapan Kuroko jadi Primadona Seirin? Kok aku baru dengar!?

 _Izuki MataElang like this . 42 minutes ago_

* * *

 **Reonee-sama Mibuchi**

^gak mau mengakui, ya? :3 Tet-chan kan memang manis, semanis gulali yang selalu dibeli Sei-chan~ X3

aih, Chi-chan mah gitu! Sepupunya gak diaku. Pasti, takut Tet-chan diterkam ya, **Chihiro** -chan~? *kedip*

 _10 likes this . 40 minutes ago_

* * *

 **Kagami SangHarimau**

He'eh weh. -_- kumaha senpai weh.(*)

 _Reonee-sama Mibuchi like this . 38 minutes ago_

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki**

Nah! Kalau Mayuzumi-senpai gak mau, kasih Kuroko padaku! XD

 _Mayuzumi Chihiro like this . 36 minutes ago_

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro**

PLIS DEH! KALIAN CUMAN DENGER BERITA KEK BEGINIAN AJA, HEBOHNYA KAYAK LIAT TETSUYA POOL-DANCE SAMBIL DESAH-DESAH, APALAGI KALAU LIAT KITA BARENG-BARENG, COBA!? PLIS DEH, URUSAN AKU GAK CEPET NGE-KONFIRM TETSUYA JUGA KAN KARENA TUGAS LAH, URUSAN ANAK KELAS AKHIR LAH, INI LAH! CAPEK TAU DIGINIIN TUH!

 _17 likes this . 32 minutes ago_

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro**

Buat kalian, khususnya **Aomine Daiki** dan **Akashi SelaluBenardanMutlak** , langkahin mayat saya dulu baru bisa meminang Tetsuya! *boboan*

 _16 likes this . 30 minutes ago_

* * *

 **Reonee-sama Mibuchi**

...

 _0 like this . 28 minutes ago_

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki**

..mendadak mingkem.

 _0 like this . 26 minutes ago_

* * *

 **Eikichi Nebuyaa**

Mas Mayu serem, njir.

 _Mayuzumi Chihiro like this . 25 minutes ago_

* * *

 **Kagami SangHarimau**

Pool-dance sambil desah-desah.. Pfftt..

 _0 like this . 23 minutes ago_

* * *

 **Izuki MataElang**

Mingkem sembari sungkem, kitakore~

Bagian Pool-dance sambil desah-desah itu.. Ahhhn..~

 _Hyuuga MeganeKeche like this . 20 minutes ago_

* * *

 **Hyuuga MeganeKeche**

Damare, IZUKI!

 _Izuki MataElang like this . 18 minutes ago_

* * *

 _._

.

 **Akashi SelaluBenardanMutlak**

Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau adalah sepupu Tetsuya, **Mayuzumi**.

* * *

 _ **Akang Takao, Murasakibara PecintaMaiubou and 49201 likes . 11 comments**_

* * *

 **Akang Takao**

Whoaa~ Aku pikir cuman gosip yang di dengar Shin-chan lewat gadis-gadis bigos '3'

 _Akashi SelaluBenardanMutlak like this . 58 minutes ago_

* * *

 **Akashi SelaluBenardanMutlak**

Sejak kapan Shintarou jadi bigos, Kazunari? *asah gunting*

 _Akang Takao like this . 55 minutes ago_

* * *

 **Akang Takao**

Sejak kau merebut Shin-chan dariku '3'

 _Akashi SelaluBenardanMutlak like this . 54 minutes ago_

* * *

 **Akashi SelaluBenardanMutlak**

Oh, baiklah. Tunggu aku dirumahmu nanti. Kupastikan, tidurmu akan nyenyak.

 _Akang Takao like this . 53 minutes ago_

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro**

Kenapa? Kau mau merebut Kuroko dariku? Kau kan sudah punya Midorima dan Takao -_-

 _Akang Takao and Akashi SelaluBenardanMutlak like this . 50 minutes ago_

* * *

 **Akashi SelaluBenardanMutlak**

Bukan begitu, Mayuzumi-san. Aku hanya sahabat bagi Kuroko.

 _Akang Takao like this . 48 minutes ago_

* * *

 **Akashi SelaluBenardanMutlak**

Tunggu.. Sejak kapan aku dengan Kazunari?

 _Mayuzumi Chihiro like this . 47 minutes ago_

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro**

"..tunggu aku dirumahmu. Kupastikan tidurmu nyenyak."

^ini buktinya.

 _Akashi SelaluBenardanMutlak like this . 45 minutes ago_

* * *

 **Akang Takao**

SEIJUUROOUUU! ∆ JANGAN BIKIN SALAH PAHAM LAAAAAH!

 _Mayuzumi Chihiro like this . 43 minutes ago_

* * *

 **Akashi SelaluBenardanMutlak**

Akan kubunuh kalian berdua malam ini.. Lihat saja..

 _3 like this . 40 minutes ago_

* * *

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro**

Aku tak menyangka. Kau dan Takao.

Apa karena sama-sama terkena janji palsu Midorima, kah?

 _6 like this . 38 minutes ago_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC dengan tidak elit :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Authior :** oke. Kemaren saya menyadari, banyak banget typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana T﹏T tapi, untung, fanfic ini masih ada yang fave-follow-review. Ayy, makasih ya semuanyaa! *kissu satu-satu*

Chapter ini mungkin paling pendek, ahaha. Dan, saya memang suka MayuKuro jadi sepupuan #yaterus. Disini, saya nyelipin banyak pairing. Terutama Harem!Kuro dan KazuSei.

Mohon review lagi ya :3 Dan, saya gak bisa bales review satu-satu. Tapi tenang, saya baca ripyu kalian kok! :D

(*) "he'eh weh. Kumaha senpai weh" : " Iya deh, gimana senpai aja".

 **Nining-san OFF!**


End file.
